Awkward?
by Jazzieloo
Summary: Mio and Ritsu arrived at school to be attacked by screaming fans... why...? a one-shot


Hey guys! Just felt like writing a one-shot in between my other story!

I don't own K-on or anything

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, hey ladies…?" Ritsu said nervously, as she and Mio walked into school. They had been surrounded by a bunch of other girls, holding out pieces of paper, pictures, pens, and cameras, a little more then half screaming.

"Oh my god! Are you Ritsu Tainaka?" one girl shouted, walking right up to her. "Can I get your auto graph?"

"Uh… sure?" Ritsu said, signing her name on the paper the girl shoved to her.

"Ritsu what's going on?" Mio asked quietly.

"Hell if I know, Mio." Ritsu said, with a shrug, as she signed more paper and pictures.

"So, like, Ritsu, do you think that me and my friends could, like, come by after club, and like watch you play?" a particularly preppy girl asked, waking up to Ritsu boldly.

"Uhm, I don't know, I have things to do after school…" Ritsu said, trying to walk around her.

"Aww c'mon, Ritsu-sempai," the girl said pouting. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and fluttered her eyelashes at Ritsu.

"Girls, girls, I have to get to class, and you all should to," Ritsu said, trying harder to escape from all of them. "Scoot along."

"It's not like you to actually have some sort of inclination to go to class," Mio teased, bending down so that only Ritsu could hear her.

"I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic like this, ya know?" Ritsu said, smirking shortly after. "Oh, I am so rude, I haven't thought about you! Hey guys, doesn't anyone want to get Mio's signature?"

There was silence for a second before a huge roar.

"Mio-sempai! Mio-sempai over here!"

There was a whole other crowd across the school yard. They sounded like a heard of buffalos as they all ran over to talk to Mio.

"Ritsu I hate you!" Mio hissed quickly, before trying to get away.

"Mio! Wait! I want your signature! Can I at least get a picture with you?"

"Alright, girls, listen, if you form a line at my class room door at lunch time, I'll get to as many of you as possible…" Ritsu said, walking quickly over to class. "Now let me go!"

"Really!"

"Omigod, this is like a dream come true!"

"I'm not even going to eat lunch, I'm going to have to sprint over here!"

_What on earth could have possibly caused this…?_ Ritsu thought as she finally got the crowd to disperse. _I better figure it out before lunch_

"And don't worry, Ritsu-sempai, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" a girl shouted, as she ran to class.

Ritsu sighed as she walked into her classroom, looking around to see if Mio was there. She saw here, outside the building, awkwardly standing in the middle of a crowd of screaming girls. She snickered as she walked to the window and opened it.

"Hey! If you girls don't leave Mio alone, she's going to hate you!" Ritsu shouted. The crowd did absolutely nothing.

"If you want Mio to really like you, leave now and keep popping up and scaring her during the day! She really, really likes that!" Ritsu snickered. The crowd looked up at her and started to walk away.

"BAKA RITSU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mio shouted. She bent down and picked something up and hurled it at the window.

Ritsu fell backwards, knocking over a desk. She held her forehead in pain, as small tears formed at her eyes.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…" Ritsu said, lying on the ground as Mugi and Yui walked in.

"Riichan? What are you doing?" Yui said, with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, just rolling around in pain…" Ritsu said, with a slight glare. Yui walked around her, carefully.

"Riichan… have you noticed that you guys have become very popular, lately?" Yui said.

"Yeah… me and Mio were attacked by screaming fans while we were walking in… who are we, Justin Bieber?" Ritsu said, sighing. She got up and sat in her seat. Then she jumped when she heard a shriek outside the door.

"RITSU!" Mio shouted, as she walked into the room, flustered. "Because of you, I've been scared at least ten times before I got to this room! MAKE IT END, RIGHT NOW!"

"Is poor Mio all flu- gagaahaaaaaguuuuaaaa" Ritsu choked at the end as Mio walked over quickly and picked her up by the collar. "Gaaa… Al-…right!"

Mio dropped her and Ritsu held her neck, staring up at Mio sadly.

"I swear to god Mio, one of these days you are going to kill me." Ritsu said, getting up. She walked to the door, opened it dramatically and placed both hands on her hips. "HEY ALL YA'LL! MIO HAS DECIDED THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE SCARED AND DECIDED THAT I HAD TO TELL YOU ALL, BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS HERSELF! I GUESS SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU ALL!"

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted. "That's not true, I do like you!" Mio shouted over Ritsu's head.

"Did you hear that? Mio admitted she liked Ritsu! Omigod go tell everyone! Her feelings were returned!" an excited girl squealed.

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Mio shouted, but it was to late.

"Oh~ you hear that Mio, looks like we're an "item" now! Hey baby, come here and give me a smooch!" Ritsu said, holding out her arms and puckering her lips. She earned herself a black eye.

"Oh my… that looks like it hurts…" Mugi said, with her usual innocent look.

"More than you will ever know…" Ritsu grumbled.

"Ritsu! Mio!" a voice hissed at the door. "Come here now!"

"Ah, hey Sawa-chan how's life going?" Ritsu said, waving with a grin. "Get yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Shut up, and it's Sawako-sensei to… Ritsu what on earth did you say to Mio?" Sawako said, crossing her arms.

"What'd ya mean?"

"You have a black eye."

"Looks like you've earned a title as a Ritsu-abuser, Mio-chan~" Ritsu snickered. Mio hit her over the head, lightly.

"Anyways, you have to come with me right now!" Sawako said, pulling them both by the wrists into the teacher's office! "How on earth did you split the school into these groups?"

"What groups?" Ritsu asked raising an eyebrow, the topic bringing interest.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Mio asked.

"You don't know?" Sawako said.

"No, we don't," Mio said.

"But we would like to," Ritsu said.

"So you didn't put that video on youtube?"

"What…" Mio said.

"Video…?" Ritsu asked, tapping her foot.

Sawako turned on her Computer monitor and pulled up a video of Ritsu and Mio in the club room with their instruments.

"I can't believe you dragged me here!" Ritsu shouted, messing with her drums.

-out of video-

"No! Not this! Why the heck is this on youtube!" Ritsu shouted.

Mio just watched, mortified.

-in video-

"But we need practice, and your drums are here…" Mio said, timidly. "And our dream is Budokan… so I thought you wouldn't mind a little practice."

"You're always thinking about our future, aren't you?" Ritsu said, with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll make a good wife."

"Thanks… I think," Mio said, tuning her bass.

"I think we should name our child Budokan…" Ritsu said, putting her drums sticks in her lap.

"I am not naming our child Budo… _our_ child?"

"Well, of course! You're getting married to me after all!" Ritsu said, with a grin. Mio turned red.

"Oh, you took me seriously?"

"No I did not!" Mio snapped back, still red.

"Well, thanks Mio, just flat out reject me…" Ritsu said, pouting.

"Then maybe you should stop joking around!"

"Oh, I know!" Ritsu shouted, jumping up and grabbing a mic. She dragged it over to the drum stand and adjusted it so that she could sing into it.

"Wait… Mio do you have your ipod?" Ritsu asked, going to her bag.

"Yeah, why?"

"Toss it!" Ritsu said. She got it in the air skillfully as Mio tossed it to her. She pulled speakers out of her bag and put them next to her.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked, with a smirk.

"No, but you're going to anyways…" Mio said with a sigh.

The song started. A guitar played, and then Ritsu started to play the drums lightly.

"Hey Mio, look at me! Think back and talk to me, did we grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? But it hurts, when you hit me all the time." Ritsu said, changing the lyrics. "Now I just try to make it, I just wanna make us proud~ I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't pretend that I'm alright, and the lump on my head will prove it!~~~! Cuz we lost it all! But we'll last forever! I'm sorry, but I'll play, perfect. It's not to late, I'll practice harder, so that I will play perfect!"

"Ritsu," Mio giggled. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm serenading you… what does it look like I'm doing?" Ritsu said, stopping, the music still playing in the background.

-out of video-

Ritsu heard a giggle in the video.

"… is that… Yui?" Ritsu asked. Another giggle. "And Mugi… oh they are going down!"

"Sssh!" Sawako hissed.

-in video-

"Ritsu what is wrong with you?" Mio said, continuing to giggle.

"I was trying to be romantic and you ruined the mood." Ritsu pouted. "C'mon Mio… I was creating a good mood."

"Why?" Mio asked, turning a bit red.

"Because… I love you…" Ritsu said quietly.

"…what…?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you, Mio." Ritsu said, looking away, her face red. They say in silence for a few seconds before Mio shifted uncomfortably. She picked up her bass and put it in its case.

"Your right… this was a bad idea… see you around Ritsu…" Mio said.

"Oh shoot, Mugi go, go, go!" Yui whispered.

"Wait!" Mugi hissed.

Ritsu reached out to Mio, with pleading eyes.

"You know what, just forget it Mio. It was a joke…" Ritsu said, awkwardly.

"Really?" Mio said, her face kind of falling.

"Yeah, I can't believe you took it seriously." Ritsu laughed awkwardly.

"Ha… yeah, I knew it all along, I was just… leading you on…?" Mio said, smiling uncomfortably.

"Yeah, right." Ritsu smirked. She stood up and put her drum sticks in her back pack.

"Now run, Yui! Go!" Mugi whispered, the camera shaking as they ran down the hallway into a random room. The video then ended.

.

.

"… are you kidding me…?" Ritsu said, putting a hand on her face. "I'm going to kill myself!"

"No you're not!" Mio shouted.

"Yes I am, this is to embarrassing to continue life!" Ritsu said dramatically, already partially out the window. Mio ran over and pulled her out.

"Ritsu, stop it!" Mio said, putting a foot on her stomach.

"Resolve this problem now!" Sawako shouted. "The girls are now all "Team Mio", "Team Ritsu", "Get-them-together", and… "Team TsuYui"…"

"Tsuyui?" Ritsu said, wincing at the pain on her stomach.

"I don't know…" Sawako said. "Just do something about it!"

"Why do we have to? We didn't even put this video up!" Mio shouted, taking her foot off of Ritsu.

"Because it's because of your little dispute that they're all like this!" Sawako said.

"I think we should embrace this Mio… lets have some fun with this!" Ritsu said, with a grin.

"Absolutely not, we are going to explain it right away to the study body!" Mio said, dragging Ritsu out by the back of her shirt.

"You're just jealous because I have better abs then you, so everyone's going to think I'm hotter!" Ritsu said.

"No, your hair makes you look too much like a dog," Mio growled.

"Geez, Mio you are so cold blooded." Ritsu pouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it! I just sorta thought of this as I was writing my other story.


End file.
